Ain't no Grave, can hold my body down
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: In the boarder regions of South Vale and the Frontier, there is a woman. No a guardian Angel who protects those who wanted to live away from the kingdoms rule. She goes by many names. Wahara- the Commander of Death- in the Native Faunus tongue, strongest Huntress, Lover, Mother. This is the story of the woman that no Grave could hold.
1. When i hear that trumpet sound

Cat: RWBY

Title: Ain't no Grave, Can hold my body down

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Penny X Yang, Others Yang X Weiss, Sun X Blake,

Warning: This story is DARK. There will be mentions of some rather distributing things.

Summary: In the boarder regions of South Vale and the Frontier, there is a woman. No a guardian Angel who protects those who wanted to live away from the kingdoms rule. She goes by many names. Wahara- the Commander of Death- in the Native Faunus tongue, strongest Huntress, Lover, Mother. This is the story of the woman that no Grave could hold.

Whats up everyone. So this came up because It was stuck in my head all day. I decided to put it down and post it since I had nothing to really do. Although it was really more of a spur of the moment thing.

I do not own RWBY

"You are Wanheda," Speech

"_What if I am?" thought/Flashback_

"Then you need to follow your namesake," communication

000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: When I hear that trumpet sound**

**Location: Central- Capital of the Frontier**

**Place: Huntmen/Huntress HQ- a bar**

**Time: 1100 (Cancer 3rd, Monday)**

The Southern boarders of Vale were the least defended of all of the vale boarders. Thanks to this Grimm attacks were frequent and loss of life was often. Thanks to this the villages of the 15 village of the 'Frontier' were a tightnit group that had a fictional militia and even had it's own band of Huntsmen and Huntress's that worked exclusively for the Frontier Alliance. Of crouse the group was only 50 strong and held an Honorary rank of captain in the militia that numbered almost 2000 in the nearly 18000 people that lived in the frontier. Central, the largest village in the Frontier severed as the hub for the Militia and center of Government. While nowhere near as big as Vale or even the other large cities of the world. Central housed 5700 people and the largest of the concentrated Militia in the Frontier with 900 stationed there. It was also where the Huntsmen teams could be normally found as they could easily cover the 300 mile radius in one of their Bullheads in just 15-20 minutes.

One of the most important buildings in Central was the Huntsmen's bar. While it was owned by the Huntsmen's Association, Central maintained it and used it as the Huntsmen's HQ. Currently it was all but empty except for a few people. Once of which was an Orange haired woman. She stood at about 6 ft even with a slender frame, C-cup breasts and wide hips attached to a decently large ass, green eyes freckles on her beautiful face, waist length orange hair pulled into two ponytails, wearing an emerald green over bust corset, black skintight pants that stopped just below her knees, a white waist cape that reached to her ankles with green trim, ankle high black boots with heels, black finger less gloves, and around her neck was a silver heart locket with a picture of the two most important people in her life inside. Her Wife and her daughter. Her name was Penny...

She was the number 2 ranked Huntress of the Frontier with only one person beating her out.

"Hey Penny," said a bartender working the bar.

The now named Penny smiled. "Yes Jim?" asked Penny.

"it's been quiet around here lately. All the bounties currently way to weak to bother with. Hell you two are so high ranked that Central keeps you on payroll even with nothing happens. Why not go home to that pretty little wife and cute kid of yours," said Jim.

"As much fun as that sounds you know that one of us needs to be here in case of an emergency," said Penny as Jim set a glass of water in front of her.

"You could leave the work to Ceil. That girl is almost as good as you two are," said Jim.

Penny chuckled knowing that her friend was just as work crazy as ever.

The duo fell into a comfortable silence as the door was pushed open, they turned to the door and Penny's eyes widened as she looked at the woman who entered the bar. Standing at 6'1" and built with muscle that didn't stop her beauty from shining though, her body as top heavy with DD-cup breasts, and her right arm was mechanical, easily military grade with some customization's. Short blonde hair and blood red eyes... something she didn't remember this woman having, wearing khaki coveralls, the gold zipper of which is unzipped just below the breast to reveal a white low-cut shirt. Around each thigh of the coveralls is a gold zipper that allows for the pants leg to be detached, as well as a belted strap that connects to the leg. The right leg is unzipped but still strapped to the coveralls. Over top the coveralls, she wears a baggy, black crop jacket with fur trim around the neck and black-and-orange straps along the sleeves tall black boots with black laces, and a belt with a burning _Rose embalm._ She walked up to the bar and removed her jacket, showing off her dragon scale tattoo on her left arm that wrapped around a rose.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" asked Jim acting more professional then normal.

Penny grabbed her water and took a sip. Jim acting this way got everyone currently in the building to look more alert then they had a few minutes ago. If the woman noticed she didn't react to it at all.

"Strawberry milk, no ice," said the woman.

Jim frowned. "That's funny. I only serve one person that drink and you ain't her," said Jim as he took a glass and began to clean it with a white rag.

The woman frowned before reaching into her back pocket and producing a scroll and a about 5000 in lien. She opened the scroll and showed a picture to the man.

"The lien is yours, provided you give me the information i want. All I need is the location of the woman who is known in these parts," said the woman.

Jim took the scroll and looked at the image. "And who is she?" asked Jim handing the scroll back.

"To you nobody. To me everything. A Red haired woman with silver eyes, wielding a massive scythe. I think she's called _Wanheda_," said the woman. (1)

"And what buisness do you have with Wanheda?" asked a man sitting at a table not far away.

"Personal," said the woman.

"Then your not finding out anything," said a woman A wolf Faunus. "Wanheda saved not only my life but the life of my husband and my son in Skykru village a year back. She is an Icon of the Frontier. A Hero to us all. If you plan on hurting her, then you face the might of a growing nation,"

The woman snorted. "A Nation? A Nation protected by a makeshift militia that denies the power of the Kingdoms. This won't last," said the woman.

"We've lasted for 20 years. Not as long as Minagare, but we're getting by. In the past 7 years we've come from a loose alliance into a real Nation," said the man.

The woman frowned. "That's not my problem. All I want is to see Wanheda," said the woman.

"If you want to see Wanheda then you have to tell us who you are," said Penny.

Alright," said the woman removing her wallet and pulling out a gold ID card with her picture and name.

"My name is Yang Xiao-Long, A-class Huntress that operates mostly within the confines of the Vale territory with my girlfriend Blake Bellodonna and our Sponsor Weiss Schnee. I'm here because 7 years ago my sister was pronounced KIA by our makeshift team for a large Grimm Eradication Mission on the edges of the Eastern Vale. Three years ago I heard Rumors of a woman matching her description pop up in the Frontier. The only reason i'm here now after all this time is because it's the first time I'm able to get away from my girlfriend and sponsor. I need to know if Wanheda is my sister Ruby Rose," said Yang.

Penny Rose looked at her sister-in-law in worry. "_This is not good_," thought Penny.

**Location: Northen outskirts of Central**

**Place: Rose Ranch **

**Time: 1230 (Cancer 3****rd****, Monday)**

The moderately small ranch style house stood on the outskirts of central. It was two floors with a large garage that held a few vehicles. Running around the yard was a rather large dog, a German Shepard. Following it around the yard was a girl of about 6 years old with black hair and silver eyes, wearing a coverall dress.

The door to the house opened and out walked a woman. She was quite the beauty. She stood at 5'7" with a petite frame with C-cup breasts, and long legs, pale skin, waist length crimson hair, silver eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had 3 buttons undone showing a massive amount of cleavage, a blood red corset, matching leather pants, and high heeled combat boots.

"Halo it's time for lunch," said the woman.

"Coming Mom!" yelled the little girl as she rushed to her mother.

Ruby Rose looked at the little girl who was her life. But even looking at her she knew that sooner or later she would have to leave the Frontier. After all 7 years was a long time to wait for revenge on those who burried her 10 feet underground.

0000000000000000000

And Cut. This idea came to me while I was listening to Johnny Cash's song Ain't no Grave. It was stuck in my head. This may or may not be my next big RWBY Project. Now I put in the start Ruby X Penny X Yang RPY. I'm not sure if that's going to stick or not. I'm honestly not a fan of Nuts-&-Dolts, ubt it's a challenge.

A/N

1: Wanheda is a term used by the Grounders in the 100- which I do not own- to describe Clarke Griffen. It means Commander of Death.


	2. I'm Rise right out of the ground

Cat: RWBY

Title: Ain't no Grave, Can hold my body down

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Penny X Yang, Others Yang X Weiss, Sun X Blake,

Warning: This story is DARK. There will be mentions of some rather distributing things.

Summary: In the boarder regions of South Vale and the Frontier, there is a woman. No a guardian Angel who protects those who wanted to live away from the kingdoms rule. She goes by many names. Wahara- the Commander of Death- in the Native Faunus tongue, strongest Huntress, Lover, Mother. This is the story of the woman that no Grave could hold.

What's up everyone! I know you guys loved chapter 1 well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

Review Response

**AMW riptide: **Thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try my damnedest.

**JWR Cromwell: Thanks for the support. **

"You are Wanheda," Speech

"_What if I am?" thought/Flashback_

"Then you need to follow your namesake," communication

0000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: I'm Rise right out of the ground.**

**Location: Vale- Business District**

**Place: White Snow International- Penthouse office**

**Time: 1800 (Monday- Cancer 3rd )**

The offices of White Snow International sat within the business district of Vale. A building that could rival that of the SDC's tower in Atlas stood proud, even if it was a young company having only been around for 4 years, they were still currently the second most powerful company in Remenet. Mostly thanks to a combination of Weiss's tactical take over of 1/3rd of the SDC's assets, Blake's espionage skills, and the fact that the face of their combat division and Huntsmen teams was Mistral's own Undefeated Goddess Pyrrha N Arc. They rose to prominence and fame during the Second Grimm Invasion of Vale. Thanks to their combined efforts, they not only managed to push the Grimm our of Vale, but also managed to kill the Regions most dangerous and Elder Grimm. The Grimm Dragon.

Weiss's office overlooked most of Vale and she even had an honorey seat on the council as she controlled 80 percent of the commercial dust, public transportation, and even had a stake in the various fishing boats and defenses. Weiss hadn't changed much over the last 7 years. Even at the age of 24 she was still quite short, only standing at 5'3" with a rather petite body B-cup breasts and snow pale skin, ice blue eyes with a scar over her left eye, long white hair pulled into a braid that reached her knees, wearing a glittering floor length dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline and split to her thigh on one side, and she wears chunky heels ,over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest, and a sapphire necklace stored inside a silver pendent, and matching ear rings.

In her right hand was a glass off red wine. She had her back to the person on the monitor on her desk. It was the second in command of her Huntsmen units. Cardin Winchester. A rather handsome man but was all brawn no brain.

"I can't believe you let her get away from you," said Weiss downing her glass. "The area she is in is the very area that we took care of that little witch!"

"I told you I couldn't keep track of her. Once we got into the Frontier and boarder of Vale she took off on me," growled Cardin.

Weiss turned in her chair and gave him an ice cold glare. "You had one job. Keep her AWAY from that area. Yang is a good earner and more personally a lover of mine. I'd hate for her to get hurt," said Weiss.

Cardin snorted. "You mean you'd hate to lose a hot piece of ass that you kept drugged up for almost 2 years after what happened. You have Blake and a few others on payroll that you fuck!"

"Yang is quite an integral part of my inner circle and organization as a whole. She has a record of 100 A-class missions with a 100 percent success rate. You have free access to the brothels that I own. Need I remind you of your propensity to hurt the girls so badly they can;t fucking work!" growled the Schnee.

"Watch your tone Bitch!" growled Cardin. "Just because I work for you doesn't me I take orders from you!"

"No you watch your tone or should I remind you why your only a team leader and not Director," came a voice off to the side.

Weiss and Cardin looked and Cardin seemed to go pale over the video feed, while Weiss smirked. Entering the room was her Second and one one of her lovers Blake Bellodonna, and the Director of her Combat Division Pyrrha N. Arc. Throughout the Company they were her secretary and bodyguard respectively, but outside that they were her closest confidantes.

Blake Bellodonna, the ever quiet Spy. She stood at 5'6" with C-cu breasts and slender body with a large rounded ass that seemed to be her most defining feature, waist length black hair with her cat ears on full display, amber eyes, wearing a black sleeveless cat suit that was unzipped down to her naval, a long sleeve white jacket, and black knee high high heeled boots.

Pyrrha stood at 6 ft even, with D-cup breasts, and a muscular build even for a female, emerald green eyes, long red hair pulled into a slipknot ponytail, dark green eye shadow, wearing a white shirt, tan pants, matching jacket and heels. on her ring finger was a small dimeond inside a gold wedding band. It signified that she belonged to Jaune Arc and he belonged to her.

"Excellent timing ladies. Cardin here seems to have forgotten that despite his B-ranking in the Huntsmen ranks you two are both S-class with Pyrrha boarding SS-rank. Let's not forget that my dear Yang would kill you if anything happened to me," said Weiss smirking.

Cardin growled. "What do you need me to do Miss Schnee?" asked Cardin.

Weiss lost her smirk. "Get out into the Frontier. Take no less then 100 men and find Yang. Bring her here. If you have to tempt her with Vice if you have to. I don't have a problem putting her ass back in rehab for a few months if she falls off the wagon again," said Weiss ending the transmission.

"Do you think it's wise to trust Cardin?" asked Blake crossing her arms.

"He has his uses. Plus we have to keep team and Neptune close. If just for the fact that they have information that could see us all rotting in an International Prison. No keeping them close and happy is the best bet, besides that if they ever get any ideas," said Weiss.

"I can easily take out the former members of team CRDL as well as Neptune if need be," said Blake as she pulled a throwing knife from out of nowhere.

"We had to do it. She was a threat to all our goals and dreams!" growled Pyrrha.

"How's your little girl Pyrrha?" asked Weiss looking at the woman.

"Joan is fine," said Pyrrha. "What does she have to do with any of this!?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. "That's her middle name if i'm not mistaken? Funny. I thought Jaune named her...," started Weiss knowing full well what she was doing in provoking the red head.

Before Weiss could finish that sentence She found a sword pointed at her throat. Blake acted quickly and pulled out her own black pistol.

"That was the reason she had to be eliminated. Jaune didn't know it but that little witch had him under her spell! She had to die!" yelled Pyrrha.

"And for that reason we had to keep Yang under our control," said Blake.

Should Ozpin or Oum forbid Yang ever find out what they did to the Silver eyed girl...

**Location: Central**

**Place: Huntsmen Association- Hotel**

**Time: 0000 (Tuesday, Cancer 4th)**

Yang awoke with a start as she looked around the room that she was renting. It had a single bed, and had a nice view of the city. Yang throw the covers off her naked body as She jumped out of the bed and grabbed a bottle of water and downed it with gusto. After downing it she took a breath and looked around the room. Her bag was open on the floor with the contents strewn about. A needle sat on the counter with a purple liquid in it.

Yang looked at the needle and picked it up. She looked at it and was tempted to dose up and allow her mind to take her back to her childhood with her non depressed father, her alive mother, and her living baby sister. She fought the temptation having been clean for 4 years now. She placed the needle back down and looked out the window. She opened it and allowed the cool air to wash over her and harden her nipples and tickle her lower regions. She shivered in pleasure but pushed the idea to please herself down. She was here to find Wanheda and confirm or deny if it was her sister.

"Ruby... please be alive. I need you," whispered yang as tears ran down her face.

**Location: Outskirts of Central**

**Place: Rose home- Ruby and Penny's bedroom**

**Time: 0210 (Tuesday, Cancer 4th)**

Ruby moaned in pleasure as her eyes closed in pleasure as her wife tongued and fingered her lower lips. Ruby shuddered as an orgasm tore though her and into her wife's mouth. Ruby fell over panting as sweat ran down her body. Penny smirked at her handiwork. As strange as it was Penny despite being an android took pleasure in knowing that the woman who was her first friend, first love, first kiss, first and only lover could be brought to orgasm so easily with just her fingers. Not only that but Ruby trusted her enough to do more then that. Penny's own kinks that she didn't want to get into at the moment. Penny lay next to her wife and kissed her. Ruby returned the kiss with tongue egar for round ten.

When penny had returned home Halo was already asleep and Ruby was just reading a book. Penny went right to dominating her wife. She wanted her wife in a really good mood when she told her about Yang. The things that happened to Ruby would break anyone else, but her Wife. Her beautiful, strong willed Wife didn't let it break her.

Seven years was a long time to hold onto the hate that she had. Ruby Rose, the kindest most innocent girl in the world died seven years ago, when her Teammates didn't just leave her for dead, but tried to destroy her pure soul.

00000000000000000000

And cut I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will explain more of what happened in the past and will dive deeper into the minds of both Ruby and Yang. Until then.


	3. Well, look way down the river

Cat: RWBY

Title: Ain't no Grave, Can hold my body down

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Penny X Yang, Others Yang X Weiss, Sun X Blake,

Warning: This story is DARK. There will be mentions of some rather distributing things.

Summary: In the boarder regions of South Vale and the Frontier, there is a woman. No a guardian Angel who protects those who wanted to live away from the kingdoms rule. She goes by many names. Wahara- the Commander of Death- in the Native Faunus tongue, strongest Huntress, Lover, Mother. This is the story of the woman that no Grave could hold.

What's up everyone! Chapter 3 here and I got to admit I'm having fun with this story. Anyway nothing to really say. On to the next chapter.

RR Section

**Shin:** Long time no see Shin. Sorry about the reviews. I had to pu the guest reviews on hold after so people got a little to bold. Your also Right about their child's name. It's Ruby Joan Arc.

**Kamina44:** Sup bud. I used destroy her pure soul as more of an artistic expression of for fuck up her world. I thought it was pretty clever since we of the RWBY fandom see Ruby as having the purest soul.

**AMW Riptide:**I'm like an old car right now. I'm barely getting started.

"You are Wanheda," Speech

"_What if I am?" thought/Flashback_

"Then you need to follow your namesake," communication

0000000000000000000

_**Chapter 3: Well, look way down the river**_

_**Location: Beacon Academy**_

_**Place: team RWBY dorm room**_

_**Time: 0900 ( Saturday 7 years ago)**_

_The dorm that the members of Team Ruby shared was cozy. It was large enough for their needs, a massive bathroom with four closets in the door that allowed them to store their school uniforms, casual clothes, and combat clothes. Currently the sisters of Team Ruby were laying in Yang's bed together sleeping. The duo loved to cuddle. It was something they did in their younger years and carried over to their time in beacon. Weiss was jealous of the sisters since she never had a chance to do that with winter and Blake felt that Ruby was taking her partner from her. The sisters tried to ease their teammates worries, but to no avail._

_The blonde brawler of team RWBY opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Yang looked around the room. She heard the shower on and knew that Weiss was in it since Blake went out with Sun and Velvet last night to a Faunus rave. Yang looked at Ruby and smiled at her little sister as she cuddled up to her. In Signal both Yang and Ruby learned of the passive effects of their Sembalance. Ruby's mind was always active, while Yang was constantly produced about a 101 body heat. It made Ruby quite effective at studying and ayanlization while Yang was really good or sleeping with on a cold night and cuddles. It just so happened that last night Ruby tutored Yang from about 5 to midnight and fell asleep helping Yang. Yang took pity on her sister and took her to bed, before joining her and sleeping._

_"Wake up Rubbles," said Yang._

_Ruby groaned. "Five more minutes," said the crimsonette._

_Yang chuckled. "No can do sis," Yang began to tickle Ruby._

_Ruby woke with a start and started to laugh and shrink as Yang attacked her sides. It lasted for a few moments before Yang stopped and looked at a flushed and panting Ruby with a smirk. Yang would never even under pain of death admit it, but she found Ruby attractive and not in a sibling type way. No Yang Found Ruby attractive in a 'I want to bang you' type way. Yang and Ruby had made out before. Mostly when Yang was teaching Ruby how to kiss. But Yang found it normal as she didn't see social norms like most people. She felt that attraction was a attraction and nothing could be done about it. Besides she heard some crazy things about the tribes out in the wilds of Mistral and some High class families in Atlas Practiced incest. Yang was getting off topic. Point is that yang loved her sister, but didn't feel the need to act on her feelings._

_"No fair Yang!" yelled Ruby._

_"Sorry Rubes, but were suppose to be working out today with Nora today. We got 30 minutes to get ready and met her at the gym," said yang._

_"Oh I totally forget about that!" yelled Ruby jumping out of bed and quickly stripping of her sleepwear._

_Yang chuckled and jumped out of bed joining her sister as they disrobed. Both girls had taken showering the night before so it wasn't a big deal to change. Both girls went to change into their Gym clothes. Ruby wore a White sports bra, red short shorts, knee pads, and red running shoes. Yang wore a yellow sports bra, black short shorts, and yellow and black shoes. They grabbed their scroll and in Ruby's case her head phones and slipped them on her neck._

_"Hey should we invite the Ice queen?" asked Yang as she pulled her left leg up and gave it a good starch._

_"Nah. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to join us. Especially after her shower," said Ruby._

_"Yeah I guess your right, besides this gives us as change to hang for a bit without Weiss or Blake around," said Yang throwing her arm around Ruby._

_"I missed our sister Saturday's alone time," said Ruby._

_"Me too Rubes. me too," said Yang with a smile. _

_Walking out of the room, they missed the head of the Heiress peeking out of the room and glaring at the door._

_"How dare that little ungrateful dolt not invite me to join them!" growled Weiss getting out of the bathroom._

_One day she would show that little brat!_

_**Location: Beacon Academy**_

_**Place: Gym **_

_**Time: 1145 ( Saturday, 7 years ago)**_

_Ruby grunted as she squared with the 150 pound weight on her shoulders, finishing her third set of 5. Yang was supporting her sister. Even though Yang could squat four times this without many problems. Ruby was already sweating and a few droplets hit the ground. Once Ruby was back to a viritcal base she racked the weight._

_"Good job Ruby. Your well on your way to being a little powerhouse," said Yang as she took the weights off._

_"That was great Rubes!" cheered Nora wearing her pink shorts and white shirt with a pink heart. "We'll have you up to 200 pounds in no time,"_

_Ruby chuckled as she took a sip from her water bottle. "I don't think so Nora. I'll leave all the strength stuff to you and sis._

_"If your looking for strength then look no further then me sweetie," said the most annoying voice the three girls had ever heard._

_Standing not far from them was Cardin Winchester. He stood at 6'6" and was built like a shit brick house, slicked back brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black tank top, and blue pants. Over the months Cardin had established himself within the top 5 best first year students. Right below Yang, but just above Weiss. Of course this led to the bully putting his affections towards Ruby. Somehow Cardin had gained a massive obsession with making Ruby his girlfriend._

_"No thanks Cardin. I'm good for now," said Ruby._

_Cardin opened his mouth when both his and Ruby's scrolls went off._

_Ruby frowned as did Cardin. "Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, SNNN and CFVY are to report to Professor Ozpin's office for a Critical Defense mission. Time duration of mission Four Days. Deployment in two hours, Mission briefing in one._

_Cardin smiled at Ruby. "Looks like we're going to be stuck together for a while Huh Ruby?"_

_Yang growled at Cardin around to rip his head off if Ruby didn't put her arms around her sister. That was the only thing stopping her from destroying Cardin's face._

_Ruby sighed. "Let's just go. We can put up with him for four days," said Ruby._

_Little did Ruby know that those four days would change her life forever._

**Location: Outskirts of Central**

**Place: Rose Ranch**

**Time: 0800 ****(Tuesday, Cancer 4****th****)**

Bang, Bang, Bang!

Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up. She looked around her room. Penny was snuggled up next to her. Ruby wiped her face. Ruby loved her wife, but sex with Penny often left her drained and her mind opened to old memories. Not always bad ones either. This time she got to see her sister. Ruby didn't often think about Yang. Yang had been more then just Ruby's sister, she was her mother figure too. She taught Ruby a lot of things that she herself was only just able to figure out.

Bang Bang Bang.

Ruby groaned in annoyance. Who the hell was banging on her door. Getting out of bed she slipped on a Robe and went down the stairs. She flung the door open and saw that it was the third ranked Huntress in the Alliance. Ciel. Ciel stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts and a fairly thick ass dark brown skin, blue eyes, waist length navy blue- almost black hair pulled into a single braid, and a golden marking in the middle of her forehead, wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt that left the top two buttons undone, a navy blue blazer, matching suit pants, high heel boots, and a gun belt that housed her personal weapon a Bladed pistol.

"What are you doing banging on my door at this hour Ceil?" asked Ruby crossing her arms and glaring at the girl.

Ciel went to parade rest. "My apologies Marshal Wanheda, but I'm here under orders for the Secretary of State," said Ciel with a completely straight face.

Ruby groaned in annoyance. Due to the way the Milita/Huntsmen groups were set the Number 1 ranked Huntsmen/Huntress was given a unique rank in the military called Marshal. Alongside the General and Head of the Alliance, the Marshal was considered to be an authority figure and could make on the spot calls.

"I told you Ciel to stop calling me Marshall and stop calling me Wanheda. I know that the Alliance's Council gave me the rank, but I don't do anything to deserve it, besides someone else could hold the title," said Ruby.

Ciel smiled. "Not likely to happen anytime soon Ruby. Can I come in?" asked Ciel.

Ruby chuckled. "You may. Halo would kill me if I didn't let her god mother and honory aunty in," said Ruby.

Ciel entered the house and removed her red Barrett and removed her gun-belt and hung it up. She made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down after removing her coat.

"So what does the good general and Chairmen of the Council want from me?" asked Ruby as she put on some coffee for them to drink.

Ceil sighed. "They want you to come to a meeting that will give the SDC exclusive mining rights to out Caves in Bloodstone. The SDC is offering the Alliance two-hundred-million in Lien, Equipment and other such technologies for access alone and a 45/65 split for anything that gets discovered. SWI is offering the same deal, but have put it to 70/30. 70 in our favor," said

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. "They know my stance on this. Bloodstone is our biggest mining and manufacturing city in the Alliance. They produce 57 percent of our metal and Ammo for the Alliance as is. If we give the SDC and by extension Atlas...

"We're becoming part of the Kingdom that never stopped growing," said Ciel as she took her coffee that was placed in front of her.

Ruby smiled, before she walked up to Ciel and kissed her forehead. "I told you that I would protect you like you protected Halo and myself from Weiss," said Ruby.

"You don't have a bounty on your head from The Atlas Military Hierarchy for defection, theft of Military property, and a host of other charges that would see me locked up till doomsday. If it wasn't for the fact that Atlas has been bullying the other nations and Huntsmen Association lately I might have had bounty hunters on my tail," said Ciel.

"I think you'd look cute with a tail and set of kitty ears," said a smirking Ruby.

The duo laughed and had a bit of small talk. It wouldn't be long before Penny and Halo would get up to to start the day. As they spoke Ruby knew that the demons from her past was catching up to her. That soon she would be forced to return to a world that tried to take her life.

0000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out soon.


	4. What do you think I see?

Cat: RWBY

Title: Ain't no Grave, Can hold my body down

Rating: M

Pairing: Ruby X Penny X Yang, Others Yang X Weiss, Sun X Blake,

Warning: This story is DARK. There will be mentions of some rather distributing things.

Summary: In the boarder regions of South Vale and the Frontier, there is a woman. No a guardian Angel who protects those who wanted to live away from the kingdoms rule. She goes by many names. Wahara- the Commander of Death- in the Native Faunus tongue, strongest Huntress, Lover, Mother. This is the story of the woman that no Grave could hold.

"You are Wanheda," Speech

"_What if I am?" thought/Flashback_

"Then you need to follow your namesake," communication

0000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: What do you think I see?**

**Location: Central**

**Place: Bar**

**Time: 1230** **(Tuesday, Cancer 4****th****)**

Yang finished her 3rd set of push ups, before switching to her final rocking crunches. It was already past noon and she was starting to become annoyed. She was being watched. At breakfast and in the market area she had seen no less then four teams of trained Huntsmen and Huntress's keeping tabs on her. She had been in town for less then a day. Even if she was being watched she still enjoyed the sites and sounds of Central. Getting up from her crunches she went over to her towel and wiped off the sweat. Once done she hopped onto her bed. She knew that She wouldn't be allowed to move about as freely as she could if she was in Vale, but she needed to meet Wanheda. While she waited she could at least pass the time playing video games. She grabbed her scroll and was about to play a game when it began to ring.

It was Blake.

Yang sighed as she pushed talk. It showed Blake's face in a room that she had seen several times. The times when she had been high on particle -a mix of dust and opium that was illegal throughout all the Kingdoms and territories. Given to her by her sponsor and her girlfriend. They said it would dull her pain over Ruby's death. It dulled the pain alright. Not only did it dull her pain it made her go to places she never thought she'd bee, see things she never though she'd see. But that wasn't all. The two people she considered her friends took turns raping her allowing her to stay drugged up and fucking her for the better part of four years. Oh she remembered it all. The depravity of Weiss forcing her to eat her out, Blake injecting her with Particle as they lay on the bed fucking. She remembered them using her like a toy. Weiss forcing her to swallow a massive 14 inch dildo while Blake fucking her with one equally as big, ripping and tearing her pussy more times then she could remember. She remembered that no matter how drugged out of her fucked up mind she didn't also remembered how little she cared that they did it. She just looked at them drugged wanting more Particle until Qrow found out. He in a fit of rage called her mother and Father. Needless to say they nearly killed Blake and Weiss. Qrow got her into Rehab where she stayed for 6 months getting clean. Even with all the things they did to so she stayed with Blake, loved her, and occasionally allowed Weiss to have her wicked little way with her. Gods she was a mess. All because she lost the person she loved the most.

"Hey Kitten," said Yang putting on her usual smirk.

"Don;t Hey Kitten me Yang! Why the hell did you enter Alliance territory without telling Weiss or me!?" yelled Blake over the scroll.

"I was in the area," said Yang looking at the scroll.

"Don't give me that shit Yang. You were taking a mission nearly 100 miles away from their Nearest village and yet you divert there to the Capital of the entire Alliance. You didn't even radio back when you finished your mission!" hissed Blake allowing her fangs to show

Yang rolled her eyes. "I heard a rumor about Wanheda that I wanted to check out," said Yang.

Blake seemed to freeze hearing this. "What about her? She's been all over the net. The Strongest Huntress in Alliance Territory comparable to Pyrrha N Arc, Qrow Branwen, and Ozpin himself. She is the 4th Strongest Huntress in the world by recorded kills alone having 11,567," said Blake.

"She's rumored to have Crimson hair, silver eyes and a large scythe. That sounds a lot like my baby sister to me," said Yang puffing out a breath.

"She's also rumored to stand at 10 feet tall and shot bolts of white lighting out of her eyes, It's just Rumors Yang. I'll be coming on a transport in a week with Cardin and his squad, Pyrrha and Weiss. We're coming for a conference that is being held between SWI, SDC, and the Alliance Financial department. We've already sent word to a delegate that your there acting as a rep for the companies combat division. Don't do anything to out there that could jeopardize this deal," said Blake.

"Yeah Yeah. Go back to fucking Weiss on that over-sided bed Kitten. I have better things to do at the moment," said Yang putting venom in her voice.

"Ya-," started Blake as she cut the line and blocking her number for the time being.

Great now her good mood was ruined.

**Location: Outskirts**

**Place: Rose home**

**Time: 1300 ****(Tuesday, Cancer 4****th****)**

Ruby sighed in annoyance as she dressed in her official clothes. The clothes of that all Council members and members of the Milita wore to formal occasions and large scale meetings a Kakhi suit jacket, a matching skirt, white long sleeve shirt, blue tie, black stockings and black high heel shoes. She had a gun belt on that had a large red pistol that Ruby would easily have to use 2 hands to use effectively

"Every time I see you in that outfit I want to rip it off and ravage you," said Penny standing behind Ruby. She was wearing a smiliar suit to Ruby's, only she had one of her swords attached to her waist.

"Did Ciel already take Halo to the daycare?" asked Ruby.

"She's taking her now. Promised to stop for ice cream on the way," said Penny smiling.

"Great, she'll be hopped up on sugar for most of the night," frowned Ruby thinking of all the ways she would kill her friend for hopping her up on suger

Penny smiled before kissing her wife. "Let's go Marshal. We have a council meeting to attend to in 25 minutes," said Penny.

The duo walked into the garage and hopped into their car. It was a rose red slick body muscle car with a 5.2 Liter engine. Ruby found that in her spare time when not helping design weapons or the like she found herself fixing up old equipment and the like.

Ruby throw it in drive and speed out of the driveway with penny screaming in delight.

**Location: Alliance HQ**

**Place: Office of the Alliance Chairmen**

**Time: 1300 ****(Tuesday, Cancer 4****th****)**

The chairmen of the Council, Marcus Stone sat at the table awaiting his two guests to appear. He was an elder man, nearing his late 70's. He was balding on top of his head, but his frame was well aged with a gut that could be used a drum set. Blue eyes, wearing a double breasted tan suit, and the emblem of the Alliance two hands reaching out and clasping a sword handle. In his youth he had been a warrior. He still carried the spear-saber that was currently in it's saber form for easy transport. He had served the King of Vale During the Great war. After the war he lost his taste for battle and instead wondered out into the Frontier and started to build Central with around 300 people. Those 300 bloomed into over 18000 in a little under 20 years, with their own Huntsmen force, and a territory that spanned over 1000 miles from the boarders of the Vacuon deserts and the dense forests of Vale with only a few thousand miles of unclaimed territory between them.

The door opened to his office and in walked The General of their forces. Octavia Aurora. She was a quite short young lady. Only in her late 20's. She stood at 5'2" with B-cup breasts, short cut hair with the left side of her hair nearly shaved bald, while the right side hung to the edge of her face, brown eyes, wearing the same uniform that all Military personal wore. On her side was a simple cutlass.

"Octavia. It's good to see you," said Marcus standing to greet his .

Octavia smiled. "It's good to see you as well Chairmen... Or must I call you teacher?" asked Octavia.

Marcus laughed. "Please. I haven't been a teacher in almost 15 years. Not since The Alliance really got on it's feet.

"I didn't know you were a teacher Chairmen," said Ruby entering the room. With Penny behind her.

"Hello Ruby You as well Penny. How is Little Halo doing?" asked Octavia.

"She's doing fine. Little devil when she wants to be though. Takes after my sister," said Ruby with a small smile.

The group quickly took their seats with Penny standing behind Ruby and off to the right hand side.

"Alright the rest of the council will convince in a days time to discuss this in more detail, but I want your thoughts on the business proposals by both the SDC and the SWI," said Marcus.

"Both proposals are good deals in the short term. I'm more worried about the long term effects of their deals," said Octavia.

"The SDC is controlled by Whitely Schnee and the SWI is controlled by Weiss Schnee. Both companies have turned their respective kingdoms into deadly powerhouses in the global scale of things. While Atlas has several high end Military contracts with the SDC, The Vale Council have managed alongside SWI to become a threat to their position as the worlds strongest power. In the last 7 years, they've rolled out the Guardians, The Legion, and the Agent line of Autonomous defense units that is comparable to the Atlasion Knight Class VII, the The Avenger Airship Line, and have even made something called a Helocarrier that this comparable to three of Atlas's air ships," said Octavia having been to a few of those conferences.

"But all that is just two siblings butting heads as far as i'm concerned," said Marcus with a frown.

"As far as I can tell it is," said Ruby. "Not to mention that i'm close to Creating our own Defense line up along side Dr. Jackson. We should have a prototype up and running within a few months,"

Ruby while not a technological genius was still one of the most intelligent Huntress's of her Generation. That and her natural gift for tech and weapons designs made her quite an expert. While she did head the entirety of the Alliance's Huntsmen and Huntress forces she had a good working relationship with the Head of R&D Dr. Oro Jackson.

"Both companies will be here at the end of the week to discuss deals with us," said Octavia. "Tensions are already running high since boarder trash have sparked Grimm invasions within the last two weeks. I've had to double up the Milita patrols along with the Huntsmen.

Both Marcus and Ruby knew what she meant by Boarder Trash. Roaming bandits that harassed smaller settlements that were under alliance protection. While the Alliance had 20 'Major cites, there were still several smaller groups that consited of 5 to 10 families that worked ranches, farms, and the like that needed to be defended. But with those settlements Boarder Trash AKA Bandits and raiders attacked them as often as they were able to get away with. The Huntsmen and Milita patrols were inferqent and random. It helped to throw the bandits off and keep them from discovering a set sechduale.

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes, before the parties separated to attend to other duties they had. For Ruby it was paperwork, for Penny it was organizing another patrol to the Northern parts of the Alliance, For Octavia it was a flight out to Bloodstone to assist with the installation of a new wall, while Marcus had to make a few calls.

**Location: Vale**

**Place: Arc Home**

**Time: 1700 (Tuesday, Cancer 4****th****)**

Pyrrha walked into her home to the sounds of a child giggling and her loving husband making wired sounds. Pyrrha walked into the play room to find her 2 year old darughter laying on a playmate while Jaune was making noises with a pony.

Pyhrra smiled. "How are my two favorite people in the world doing?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune smiled as Joan got up and ran over to her mother as fast as her stubby legs would carry her. One there she held out her arms indicating that she wanted to ghe picked up. Obliging her Pyhrra picked her up and showered her with kisses. Once done Jaune kissed his wife as they set Joan down allowing her to play while they went to their room.

"We're good Pyhrra," said Jaune as he helped her out of her suit. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Nora is going to be taking maternity leave soon. She is in her 5th month and I can no longer have her in the field. Ren put turned in his Huntsmen's license and invested in a restaurant that Weiss is footing the bill for," said Pyhrra.

"It's still strange to me that Nora and Ren are going to be parants. At least Ruby will have a playmate soon," said Jaune.

Pyrrha frowned hearing her husband use that awful name. When she was drugged up after giving birth Jaune named her Ruby. It had INFURIATED Pyhrra to no ends that her child had been named after that little witch that tried to seduce her Jaune! Even though she hated her namesake she just called her Joan. Pyhhta shuck her head.

"Maybe so, but we can work on a playmate too," said Pyrrha giving her best seductive eyes to Jaune.

"But what about Ruby?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha got up ran to Ruby's room and quickly put on a movie that would last 3 hours, before running back and pounching on Jaune.

00000000000000000000

And Cut. Okay so i finished this chapter after about two weeks. I hope you guys like it. I know i'm probably about to catch hell for the Yang thing, but I wanted to do it. Besides you might want to keep part of this in mind. Later


	5. AN

Update: Semi important.

Okay so guys I know it's been a while. It's the holidays and for me that means that I slow down spend more time with my family. My wife and daughter to be spasific... However Currently my December isn't going so hot.

First off my computer is over 5 years old at this point and is nearing the end of it's life span. That I can handle. My job affords me with the means to buy a new one anytime I want and I just applied for a credit Card. Never owned one, but I thought it was time to get one. That;s not the big issue today or yesterday.

Yesterday My wife while driving my car-since hers was in the shop for it's own maintenance- got hit by a truck. Don't worry she;s alright. Aside from some superficial damage and possible damage to the rear axel and alignment of my car and baring anything major to the rear wheel well my car is fine. We've already gotten everything taken care of and the owner and driver agreed to pay for all the damages since HE WAS AT FUCKING FAULT!

I'm getting ahead of myself. Point is what is a normally yearly Hiatus for me is going to turn into about a 2 month or so Haitus while I sort all this shit out. On top of that i'm currently in the process of preparing to move Cities and States as my job requires me in a different Section due to my expertise and skill set which in and of itself will take me offline and out of the picture for at least 3 weeks while looking for a house. This honestly comes at a really bad time for me since a lot of this shit has recently hit me that has honestly put me in a bad place. Not physically or financially, but mentally and spirituality.

Thanks for understanding guys I'll have an update for you soon.


End file.
